Tenterhooks
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: Mixing combustible elements might not be a good idea, especially when their names are Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. In a heated moment, Rose broke up with Scorpius. She wasn’t counting on him turning his attention to her little cousin…


**Disclaimer:**** The wonderful world of Harry Potter isn't mine, I'm just borrowing it. **

**Summary:**** Mixing combustible elements might not be a good idea, especially when their names are Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. In a heated moment, Rose broke up with Scorpius. She wasn't counting on him turning his attention to her little cousin… **

**Centric Character(s):**** Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter with appearances from the other Weasley/Potter kids.**

**Pairing(s):**** RW/SM, LP/SM.**

**A/N:**** This is just a random idea that came to me while I was feeding my cat so I decided to jot it down and see where we go. This won't necessarily be the longest of all stories but it'll be a few chapters. I hope you all enjoy and I'd love some reviews to let me know what you think! Happy reading!**

*********

"Merlin, Scorp, what's wrong with you?!"

"What?" Scorpius replied, entirely missing why his girlfriend (on and off) of two years was in such a vile mood. He racked his mind to think of what he possibly could have done. Hm… he woke up, washed, dressed, ate breakfast… that's it. And here he was now being yelled into a pile of mush in the middle of a packed Great Hall.

All eyes had turned to look at Rose and Scorp, although Rose didn't turn red like she usually would have. _Damn, she's angry._

"You know damn well _what_, Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Rose, how about we take this somewhere a little less public, hm?" Scorp suggested, trying to lead her out of the Great Hall. Rose would have none of it and pushed him away.

"No! I want to entire Hall to hear about how much of a prat you are! I saw you, you know? You and Demetria getting all cosy at the Slytherin table!"

"Me and Demetria?" Scorpius repeated, while other students muttered to each other. "You've gotta be taking the mickey, right Rose? Like, you think I'd give Demetria Goyle the time of day! She was the one trying to kiss me. In case your pretty little eyes missed it, I pushed her away!"

"_Little?!_" Rose screeched. "_Little?!_ I'll have you know, Scorpius Malfoy, nothing about me is _little!_"

Scorpius found himself laughing, not at his girlfriend, just at the situation in general. The entire Great Hall were staring them down and Rose was steadily turning puce while she yelled at him for no apparent reason, other than that Demetria Goyle had got a little close when she spoke to him. Scorp had never seen Rose lose it like this before. Something was clearly wrong.

"Think it's funny, do you, Scorp? See if this is funny- we're FINISHED!"

The smile was immediately wiped from his face as Rose turned on her heel and stalked out of the Great Hall, up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

A chorus of "ooh" spread through the Hall while Scorp's usually pale skin turned a pink colour. He stood still and silent for a moment before also leaving the Hall, heading for the dungeons.

*****

_How could she? _How could Rose Weasley, the girl he thought he loved, embarrass him like that?

"Stop pacing," Demetria said gently, placing her hands on his shoulders and trying to encourage him over to the sofa in the Slytherin common room. Scorpius tried to shake her hands off, but found the warmth on his shoulders rather comforting and allowed her to lead him to the sofa.

"She's clearly not worth it," Demetria reasoned.

Scorp immediately turned to face her, a low growl coming from his lips as he spoke. "Rose is _always_ worth it," he hissed. "I've just got to make her see she wants me," he added, more to himself than anyone in the room.

"Dude, you should totally date someone else," Victor Zabini insisted from his place in the seat opposite Scorpius.

"What?" Scorpius said as Demetria sat up a little straighter, intrigued by this plan.

"You should date someone else to show Rose that she totally still wants to be with you," Vic elaborated. "Then, when she sees you with this other girl, she'll come running back and apologise."

"But who the heck am I meant to…" Scorpius trailed off, having a sudden thought that seemed to him to be brilliant. The cunning smile on his face alone was enough to prove he was a Slytherin. "Vic, Demi, I'll see you later," he said with a nod of his head.

*****

In the Gryffindor common room, Rose sat beside the fire with her face wrapped in her arms, not letting anyone see that she was crying. Despite not being able to see, Al and James were far from fooled as they approached their cousin.

"Rosie?" Al said gently, poking her in the arm. James shook his head and reached forward, forcibly removing her arms, showing the red marks around her eyes evidently from crying.

"Do you want me to break his face, Rosie?" James offered.

Rose shook her head and sniffed. "Thanks James, but you don't need to be getting yourself in trouble as well. I think the teachers in the Great Hall are all thoroughly pissed off with me as it is."

James let a comfortable smirk flitter onto his features. "Never you fear, my baby cousin. I'm sure James Sirius Potter can fix it," he promised with a rub of his hands.

"Baby cousin?" Rose repeated, her eyebrow inclining. "I'm only a year younger than you."

"Exactly. That makes you a baby. I'm seventeen, you're sixteen. It's the way it works."

"Bum," Rose grumbled good-naturedly under her breath. By this time, the rest of the Weasley clan was finally rising; it was 10:45 by then. As if in synchronisation, Roxanne, Dominique, Molly and Lucy all descended the stairs from the dormitories, followed by Louis and Fred. The only members of the Potter-Weasley clan that were not present were Victoire and Lily.

Rosie felt a surge of pride at the thought of her little cousin, being the only member of the Weasley or Potter family to be sorted into anything other than Gryffindor. Lily was placed in Ravenclaw during her sorting, evidently for the brains she possessed. Rose herself was very intelligent, having Hermione Weasley as a mother, but Lily proved to be the shocker to everyone.

"What happened?" Fred and Roxanne asked simultaneously before grinning identical smiles. They were Fred the First and George Weasley all over.

"_Big _bust up in the Great Hall," Al explained, drawing out 'big' so that it covered three syllables. "To put it simply, Rose and Scorp are no more."

Roxanne and Molly were the first to reach forward and envelop Rose in a tight hug, Roxie stroking her hair as she went. "It's alright sweetheart," Molly said. "We'll help you get over him."

Rose nodded gently but said nothing. She didn't _want _ to get over him.

*****

Scorpius reappeared in the Great Hall a short time later, to many pointed glares from the Gryffindor table. _What?_ Scorpius thought to himself. _I'm the one that gets horrible dumped in public, yet they all hate me? I didn't do anything!_

Scorp moved away from the Gryffindor table without speaking to any of them and made his way closer to the Ravenclaw table. Many of them saw him approaching and quickly turned to Lily Potter who was eating her porridge silently, while reading through her Charms book for her exam that morning. Charms had always been her favorite lesson.

She was interrupted when Lysander poked her arm and immediately hissed something in her ear. She narrowed her eyes as she listened then turned when Sander pointed towards the approaching Scorpius.

Scorp gathered that Lily hadn't been at breakfast when the whole thing had gone down, therefore she didn't know what had happened. Hearing it from Lysander Scamander probably wasn't the best idea. Sander was definitely more inclined towards Rose than Scorpius.

Despite hearing what had happened between the Slytherin and her cousin, Lily blushed as Scorpius smiled at her. Scorp had been aware of Lily's crush on him, ever since the two had been briefly introduced on Platform 9¾ the day Rose and Scorp began their first year at Hogwarts. After Lily had begun attending Hogwarts, it had been quite obvious to a lot of them.

*****

"_RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat yelled. The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly for their new addition. A small portion of the Gryffindor table (namely Lily's older brothers and cousins) cheered for her as well, regardless of her not joining their house. Even Scorpius at the Slytherin table allowed himself to clap a little. Rose caught his eye and smiled. He was winning points._

_Lily was soon joined by Lysander Scamander, but was surprised to see Lorcán sent over to the Hufflepuff table. Scorp was sat behind Lily and turned to talk to her when the food had appeared. _

"_Hey Potter!" he called over. Lily turned and felt her cheeks flush a little at him talking to her._

"_Hey," she replied timidly. _

"_Congrats on making Ravenclaw. I think your brothers and cousins knew you would with the brains you've got."_

"_Thanks," Lily replied, blushing even more. _

"_I would offer to show you around," Scorp continued. "But I imagine there's plenty of people who've offered already," he said, nodding towards the Gryffindor table. Lily smiled shyly and nodded._

"_Thanks though," she added._

"_You're welcome," he replied with a wink._

*****

"Hey Lily."

"Hi, Scorpius. I heard what happened with Rose. What do you want?

"Well, um… can I talk to you?"

Lily nodded her head slowly and stood, despite Sander shaking his head dramatically at her.

"Could we go outside?"

Lily nodded again and followed Scorpius through the door into the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds. As they went, a smile settled on Scorpius' face. And so the plan began…

*****

**A/N:** **Like I said, I'd love reviews to let me know what you think. And to make things a little less confusing, here's how I have the kids ages and houses set out:**

**James Potter- 6****th**** year -- Gryffindor**

**Albus Potter- 5****th**** year -- Gryffindor**

**Lily Potter- 3****rd**** year -- Ravenclaw**

**Rose Weasley- 5****th**** year -- Gryffindor **

**Hugo Weasley- 3****rd**** year -- Gryffindor **

**Scorpius Malfoy- 5****th**** year -- Slytherin **

**Victoire Weasley- graduated -- Gryffindor**

**Dominique Weasley- 4****th**** year -- Gryffindor**

**Louis Weasley- 1****st**** year -- Gryffindor**

**Molly Weasley- 5****th**** year -- Gryffindor**

**Lucy Weasley- 2****nd**** year -- Gryffindor**

**Fred Weasley II- 7****th**** year -- Gryffindor**

**Roxanne Weasley- 7****th**** year -- Gryffindor **

**Lysander Scamander- 5****th**** year -- Ravenclaw **

**Lorcán Scamander- 5****th**** year -- Hufflepuff **


End file.
